When Your Eyes Say It
by Hopeless Angel
Summary: James and Lily were friends but never really LIKED each other. Who knew 5th year could change so many feelings?
1. An Ickle Smoochie

Chapter One  
  
  
  
Lily arrived at the King's Cross early to see all of her friends. She went onto Platform 9 ¾ and immediately saw her best friend, Shawna. Lily ran over to her a gave her a big hug.  
  
"Hey Shawna!" Lily exclaimed. They both went onto the Hogwarts Express and started to tell each other about their summers. They sat down in a compartment when the Marauders burst in. Kelly, Lily's other best friend, followed in after them.  
  
"Hey Marauders!" said Shawna. Lily smiled and greeted them. "Hi Shawna," said Remus. She blushed and said, "Hello Remus, how was your summer?" He sat down next to her and they started talking. Sirius smiled at Kelly and they went off talking into their own separate corner.  
  
"Um, so, hi James," Lily said nervously. "H-hi Li-ily," James stammered. He blushed and sat down next to her (yeah, I know, he's not exactly the shy one). Peter stood alone and sighed. He left the compartment loudly although no one noticed.  
  
"So.how was your summer, Potter?" Lily asked. James suddenly regained his confidence and said, "Not bad, Evans. How's life with the Muggles?" Lily felt her face reddening and asked, "It was great. How's life being a prat?" Lily smirked. "Good one, Lily!" exclaimed Sirius. James glared at him and he stopped laughing.  
  
An hour later, they arrived at the Hogwarts carriages. Shawna, Kelly, and Lily went onto a carriage together and were followed by the Marauders, excluding Peter.  
  
"That was a VERY exciting train ride, Prongs," Sirius said. Prongs nodded his head in agreement. Prongs sighed and said to Lily, "You look tired, Evans." Lily rolled her eyes. "It's hard to go to sleep with you Marauders around," Lily said sleepily. They were getting very squished being packed together and James said to Lily, "Come here, Evans. Sit on my lap." Lily shook her head and he gestured for her to come over. "NO, Potter!" Lily yelled. Then, he walked over to her and sat on her lap. "What do you think you're DOING, Potter!?" Lily exclaimed. James shrugged and said innocently, "Well, you wouldn't sit on my lap so I thought I'd sit on yours." Lily pushed him off and sighed.  
  
When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, they all got off of the carriage. "Let's go to the feast," Shawna said. They all nodded and walked to the Great Hall. Lots of students were already piling in and sitting at their House tables. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and started ordering their food. "Fried chicken, fries, and mashed potatoes," said Lily as she pointed to her plate. "I love a woman who knows how to eat!" joked James. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. They all ordered their food and started eating. "Look at Snape. He's totally checking you out, Lily," Kelly said. "Eww, he's SUCH a slimy git," Lily replied, looking disgusted. The Marauders (now joined by Peter) started laughing. Snape started blushing and looked away, Professor was telling everyone the announcements and when he was finished, everyone got out of their seats.  
  
"Gryffindors, follow me," Lily said to the first years. She and James had been made prefects during the summer. Lily was very proud of her badge while James simply dreaded the day he got the letter.  
  
When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Lily opened her mouth and said, "Radian Noculo" And the dormitory was opened. The Gryffindor colors (red and gold) adorned the walls of the Gryffindor Common Room. The first years were amazed at how big it was. "This is the area where you can study or play games," James said. "You all should really play Gobstones.it's really quite-" "JAMES!" Lily interrupted. She opened her mouth and said, "Boys' Dormitories to your left and girls' dormitories to your right." The first years walked into the dormitories followed by the rest of the students. Lily walked over to the couch near the fireplace and sat down. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, James was sitting right next to her.  
  
"Hi," he said. "Potter, what do you want?" she asked. "An icke smoochie," he said with his puppy-dog eyes. "NO," Lily said in a very final voice. "Pweeze, just an ickle-wickle kissy wissy," James said in a cute voice. "Fine," she laughed. She pecked him on the cheek and asked, "Now are you satisfied?" But he didn't respond. She could hear him starting to snore. She put a blanket on him and whispered, "Oh, Potter." .doc 


	2. Truth

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
So.did ya like the first chapter? Hope so! This is my first but hopefully not last fan fiction.so, yeah. This is the chapter where.wait, just read it.  
  
When James woke up the next morning, he found himself on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. What am I doing here? He thought. He walked to the dormitory and found none of the other boys. James put on his clothes quickly and tried to fix his messy, black hair. I must be really late, he thought. He walked out into the Common Room and saw Lily, putting on her prefect badge.  
  
"Oh, I thought everyone else had gone down to breakfast," Lily said sleepily but brightly.  
  
"Apparently not," James replied in a sleepy voice. He yawned loudly. Lily walked toward him and said sharply, "You've forgotten your prefect badge." He took it out of his pocket and put it on. They both walked to the Great Hall together.  
  
"Aww.there's the sweet lil' couple," Sirius joked. They both sat down and started eating.  
  
"What took you SO long?" Kelly asked suspiciously.  
  
"I overslept," they said at the same time. Kelly gave them a suspicious glance but shook it off.  
  
"Our first class is Transfiguration with old McGonagall," James said happily. Transfiguration was easily James' best and Lily's worst subject.  
  
"Oh well. I came so close to turning my cauldron into an alarm clock last year," Lily said.  
  
"How EASY! I could turn this pancake into a lamp in the wink of an eye," James replied. Lily gave him a big wink and rolled her eyes. The Marauders and the girls walked to the Transfiguration classroom with the Slytherins.  
  
"Aww.your boyfriend's going to be there, Evans," James said to Lily.  
  
"Ha ha," Lily replied sarcastically. When they all reached the classroom, they sat down and waited for Professor McGonagall. Snape kept staring dreamily at Lily while she pretended not to notice.  
  
The class started and Professor McGonagall told them to turn their feathers into a rose.  
  
"Rosientadai!" Potter said. Lily muttered "show-off" while she tried to turn her feather into a rose. Instantly, James' feather turned into a beautiful red rose. He gave it to Lily and smiled.  
  
"It matches your beautiful hair," he whispered into her ear. She started blushing and grinned like a maniac. She smelled the beautiful rose. She could see Snape glaring at James out of the corner of her eye. Lily failed turning her feather into a rose but did manage to turn it into a wilted daisy.  
  
When Transfiguration was over, they walked to Muggle Studies. This was Lily's best but not favorite subject (her favorite subject was Charms).  
  
"For your homework, you must explain about how Muggles use e-lect-tri- city. All essays must be at least 2 feet of parchment. NO exceptions!" said Professor Allundred. They all left eagerly. Lunch was next so the Marauders were very happy. They all walked to the Great Hall together and started to eat. When they finished, they got up and walked to Gryffindor Common Room. No one else was there yet so they sat on the couches, around the fireplace.  
  
"Let's play Truth," said Kelly. Shawna has a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"What's that??" she asked.  
  
"It's when you ask some questions and they have to tell the absolute truth," explained Lily.  
  
"I'll spin my wand and the person it lands on will be asked the question," said Kelly. She put her wand on the table and spun it. It landed on James. Lily gave him a sly smile.  
  
"Do you have a crush on anyone?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes," James replied.  
  
"Who do you have a crush on?" asked Kelly.  
  
"Calista Osbourne," he replied.  
  
"The rockstar?" asked Shawna. He nodded his head.  
  
"Do you wear cow print pajamas?"  
  
"Y-y-yes."  
  
Everyone laughed, including James.  
  
"Do you like Lily?" asked Remus. James grew red as Lily flashed her puppy dog eyes. Flashback: 2nd Year  
  
"Do you like Lily?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah," replied James, a bit red in the face.  
  
"Why?" asked Remus.  
  
"She's really cute. Her green eyes are so-"  
  
"Enough details," said Peter.  
  
"Uh huh." said Sirus. James noticed Lily and Shawna walking over and smiled.  
  
"Umm, yeah, I guess," James said meekly.  
  
"Oh really." started Sirius, remembering 2nd year.  
  
"Ok, that's enough questioning," Kelly said. She spun her wand again and it landed on Lily.  
  
"Do you like me?" asked James.  
  
"As a friend.maybe," Lily replied.  
  
"Who do you like?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Ludo Bagman," Lily replied dreamily.  
  
"WHAT? The SLYTHERIN beater??" James asked furiously. Peter and Sirius started laughing.  
  
"You just like him because he's HANDSOME," Peter said to Lily.  
  
"So, what?" asked Lily.  
  
"What's your favorite sport?" asked Remus.  
  
"Quidditch, of course,"  
  
"What's your favorite position?" asked James.  
  
"Seeker," Lily replied, smiling.  
  
Shawna looked at her watch and exclaimed,  
  
"OH NO! We'll be late for Charms!"  
  
They started walking out when Lily stopped James and whispered into his ear,  
  
"I like you too." They both walked to Charms, holding hands and smiling.  
  
Heh heh.how was that? LOL 


	3. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter Four: Surprise, Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: Ah, yet another chapter. Do you like this story so far? If you don't, just be reminded that this is coming from a 5'5" 11 year old. I feel so young. Lol.  
  
(Btw, the song being "sung" is "When Your Eyes Say It" by Britney Spears. I must tell you that I'm not exactly a fan though)  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Who did THAT?" Professor Dumbledore asked loudly, but not yelling. Everyone looked at the Marauders as Sirius raised his hand.  
  
"Ah, Sirius Black. Good job! We needed something to liven up this ball a little. Sirius sighed in relief that he wasn't mad.  
  
The Haunted Hogs strok up another lively tune. James and Lily started dancing quickly. This is so much fun, thought Lily. Then, suddenly, the Haunted Hogs started playing a slow, mournful song.  
  
"Dum-dum-da-dum-da-dum-dum-da-da-dum," hummed Sirius and Peter in a slow, funeral tune. Lily, Kelly, and Shawna giggled (too much GIGGLING!).  
  
"Um, Lily?" asked James. "Yeah?" asked Lily. "Can we step out for a few minutes?" he asked. "Yeah, sure," Lily replied. They both walked out to the garden area. They saw Amos Diggory and Penny Patil kissing each other near them. They walked a little farther away.  
  
They sat down on a bench in silence. Lily looked down at her feet and then up again. James was staring at her with his gorgeous brown eyes. Lily blushed as James looked away.  
  
~*~  
  
I love to hear you say that you love me With words so sweet And I love the way with just one whisper You tell me everything  
  
~*~  
  
They just sat there. Lily looked at him with her sparkling emerald green eyes.  
  
"James?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah Lily?"  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?"  
  
"Oh, um, yeah," James replied, with a pink tinge on his face.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Lily asked calmly but confusingly.  
  
~*~  
  
And when you say those words It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard But when your eyes say it That's when I know that it's true I feel it I feel the love coming through I know it (know it) I know that you truly care for me Cuz it's there to see But when you eyes say it  
  
~*~  
  
"I think that I-I-" James stammered.  
  
"Yes?" Lily asked eagerly.  
  
"I-I think that I l-love you," James said.  
  
~*~  
  
I love the things you say And I love the love your touch converys But when your eyes say it  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, um, wow," Lily said. This has completely caught her off guard.  
  
"D'you,--d'you like me too?" James asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh, I um," Lily replied confusingly.  
  
"So, you don't," James said. He had a very hurt look on his face.  
  
"Well, I um."  
  
"It's OK, I understand," James said dully. He quickly ran away back into the Grand Hall.  
  
"WAIT! JAMES!!" Lily yelled. It was no use. He had been her only love. And now he was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Tragic, isn't it? R/R 


	4. The Winter Ball

Chapter Three: The Winter Ball  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: HEY! The last chapter was kinda weird, huh? I didn't get the game Truth from Truth or Dare but from Little Women by Louisa May Alcott. I'm going to write more about the romance and maybe a-well, gotta go!  
  
(BTW, It's Christmas Eve now!)  
  
~*~  
  
About two months had passed since James and Lily confessed their (obvious) "likeness" for each other. They had gone on about 10 dates, each one being better than the previous one. On their first date, James had set up a picnic neat the Hogwarts lake. He even set up Frank's Five Second Fireworks, which short bright fireworks into the ski every 5 seconds. On their fifth date, they had gone to Hogsmeade alone (*cough*Marauder's Map*cough*). They had gone crazy at Zonko's (James) and Honeydukes (Lily)/ On their latest date, they had gone to a Quidditch match (Chudley Cannons vs. Hogsmeade Horses). They were perfectly happy dating each other. What they didn't know was that something-no, someone-would soon whisk Lily away.  
  
"Earth to Lily. Lily.are you THERE?" James asked. "HUH?" Lily asked confusingly. She has been thinking about the Winter Ball that would be the next day. "I was asking you what flowers you wanted," said James in a slightly irritated voice. "Oh, sorry, James. Um, lilies maybe?" Lily said. James smiled. James OK and started talking more about the dance. I really like him, thought Lily, I wonder how much he likes me.  
  
"Didja know that the Haunted Hogs are performing at the ball?" James asked excitedly. "Oh, cool," Lily said happily. They smiled at each other and Lily brushed away the hair on James' face. She gave him a light peck and smiled again. "I can't wait 'til the ball!" exclaimed Lily. "Me either, Lils," James replied, "Me either."  
  
~*~  
  
"WAKE UP, Lily!" exclaimed Kelly and Shawna. Lily quickly woke up and saw her best friends looking down at her.  
  
"Geesh, you sleep too much. It's already 12:00!" exclaimed Shawna.  
  
"WHAT!!?? How many CLASSES did I miss?!" Lily asked furiously.  
  
"None. Classes were cancelled today.remember?" Kellu reminded Lily.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Lily replied, relieved.  
  
"We have to get ready for the ball soon!" exclaimed Shawna.  
  
"OK," replied Lily.  
  
~*~  
  
"The BALL starts soon!!" exclaimed Kelly. They quickly put on the finishing touches.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hurry UP, already! The ball starts in FIFTEEN minutes!!" Sirius yelled to the girls.  
  
"Girls can take SO LONG, Padfoot," said James.  
  
"OH MY GOD! My nail broke!! My lipstick smeared!" Sirius mimicked. The Marauders laughed and stopped when the girls came out. Each of their draws dropped.  
  
Shawna was dressed in shimmery blue robes that matched her crystal blue eyes. She had put her straight, black hair into sleek, shiny waves. Remus gawked at her.  
  
Kelly has straightened her wavy, blond hair and was wearing pretty, light pink robes. Sirius was amazed at how pretty she looked.  
  
Lily was easily the most stunning of the three. She was wearing sparkling lavender robes and has two glittery emerald greem clips in her red hair.  
  
"Y-y-you l-l-o-ok a-a-mazing," James stammered. Lily smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. He blushed and smiled back. "Hey! What about ME, Sirius?" Kelly asked. "Oh, I, um, you, uh, think, you, uh, look, um, hot," Sirius said slowly.  
  
The guys weren't bad looking either. They had all managed to tidy up a little.  
  
Remus was wearing navy blue robes and spiked his light brown hair with gel.  
  
Peter was wearing foul yellow robes and his brown hair was very messy.  
  
Sirius was wearing dark red robes and had left his black hair flat.  
  
James was wearing bottle green (a-hem) robes and has "magically" calmed down his eternally messy dark brown hair.  
  
"Shall we go?" asked James. "Yes, we shall," Lily replied. The couples quickly piled out and walked to the Great Hall. When James and Lily walked inside, Snape was glaring at them. His partner was Tilly Kevins, a Slytherin girl that looked like Lily beside the fact that she has black hair and cold gray eyes. The couples sat down at a table.  
  
"SIRIUS! They're playing my FAVORITE song!" Kelly exclaimed. She dragged him onto the dance floor.  
  
"Wanna dance?" asked Remus. Shawna nodded and they walked off together. Peter left and joined a group of Hufflepuffs (someone's a loner.).  
  
"Shall we?" asked James. "Yes," replied Lily. The Haunted Hogs started playing a rock song. "I love this song!" Lily said happily. They started dancing and James kissed her. "What was that for?" Lily asked confusingly. "It was for you," he replied. She rolled her eyes.  
  
Snape walked over and asked rudely to James, "May I CUT IN?" James gave him a poisonous look and said, "No." Snape walked away furiously. The danced some more.  
  
Suddenly, everyone heard a loud boom.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So.how was the chapter? Good? Bad? Middling? Please R/R! ( 


	5. Goodbye To You

Chapter Five: Goodbye To You  
  
Disclaimer: Aw, I only have 5 reviews. I feel so sad!! I want to get more or I might stop writing. Oh well. I'm glad that at least SOME of you like my story. Well, enjoy the chapter! Bye!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was now the morning after Christmas. Lily had cried herself to sleep the previous night. She wanted so much to say "I love you" but she just couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about James. His wonderful laugh, his gorgeous eyes, his radiant smile.  
  
"Lily! Are you okay?" asked Shawna.  
  
"N-no, I think-k th-a-at we-e brok-ke u-u-p," Lily said, starting to cry again.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Lily," Shawna said sadly. She gave her a hug and left Lily alone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You know what? If she doesn't love me, I'll just find a girl that does!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, that's the way to go!" Sirius agreed.  
  
"Can I have Lily then?" Peter asked eagerly. James and Sirius shot him a venomous look.  
  
"You really should get with Lily," said Remus.  
  
"I don't think I can," James replied sadly. I really miss her though, he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You know what, girl?" asked Kelly.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"We're going to find you a new man," said Kelly. Shawna nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok," Lily said.  
  
They walked to the Great Hall for lunch. They looked around eagerly for eligible guys. "Ooh, Dakota Wood is FINE," Kelly said with a pleased smile. Lily nodded in agreement (I wonder who Dakota WOOD is).  
  
"What about Ray Chang?" asked Shawna. Lily and Kelly shook their heads as they say Ray chatting up Rhonda Reed.  
  
"Oh my, my. Look at Amos Diggory," Shawna said. Amos was tall, dark, and handsome. He had blue eyes that could make any girl melt.  
  
"Dakota or Amos?" asked Lily.  
  
"Definitely Dakota! He's the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain and seeker and he's one of the hottest guys in school. Amos is only a beater for Hufflepuff," said Kelly.  
  
"Hopefully, Dakota doesn't have a girlfriend. I'm going to go ask him out now," Lily said confidently.  
  
She slowly walked over to Dakota and sat down.  
  
"Hi Dakota," she said seductively (lol).  
  
"Oh, um, hi Lily," he replied.  
  
"How are you?" she asked. She flashed him her sexiest smile.  
  
"Great, what about you?" he replied.  
  
"I'm doing VERY well," she said as she licked her lips.  
  
"Oh, that's VERY good," Dakota said and ate a few fries.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date on Saturday," Lily said. She gave him another smile.  
  
"Oh, wow, sure," he replied happily. He blushed and smiled. Lily had never seen him blush before.  
  
"OK, meet you in the Grand Hall at 5:00," she said, remembering the Hogsmeade trip.  
  
"All right. Looking forward to it," he said. He smiled once again, now exposing his bright white teeth.  
  
"Bye, Dakota," she said in a sexy voice. She walked away and towards Shawna and Kelly.  
  
"Well, I did it," she said.  
  
"You little hussy," Kelly joked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"James, you should ask Penny Patil out. She's one of the hottest 5th years," said Sirius.  
  
"Nah, I dated her in 4th year. It was a disaster. Plus, she's dating Amos Diggory," James replied.  
  
"How about Callie? She's very-"  
  
"Disgusting. Looks like Lily got a date before you did," Sirius interrupted.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"Looks like she just asked out Wood," Remus replied. James frowned.  
  
"But we just-"  
  
"Broke up," Peter finished.  
  
"Well, you ARE looking for a date," Remus said.  
  
"Yeah but that's differ-"  
  
"How?" asked Remus.  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How did you like the chapter? Kinda short, eh? R/R plz! 


	6. The Date

Chapter Six: The Date  
  
Disclaimer: Hey! I got one more review! YAY! Lol.  
  
~*~  
  
"The date's in an hour!" exclaimed Kelly.  
  
"Oh, oops. I guess I lost track of time," replied Lily.  
  
"Well, at least you don't take a long time, like SOME people I know," Shawna said, eyeing Kelly. Lily quickly put on a pair of hiphuggers and an emerald green top. She put her red hair into a messy bun adorned with two green hair chopsticks and a lily. She quickly put on pink eye shadow, blush, and melon gloss.  
  
"You look great!" Kelly exclaimed. Shawna agreed.  
  
"Thanks, girls!" Lily said happily. Lily walked to the Grand Hall and saw students piling in, ready to go to Hogsmeade. She immediately saw Dakota talking to Amos Diggory and Frank Longbottom.  
  
"Hey, Dakota!" said Lily. Dakota turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey Lily. What's up?" asked Dakota.  
  
"Not much, what about you?" Lily replied.  
  
"Great. Ready to go?" Dakota asked. Lily nodded her head. Lily couldn't help but notice how hot he looked. He had made his brown hair spiky with gel and was wearing a navy blue shirt and loose jeans. When they arrived at Hogsmeade, it was 6:00 pm.  
  
"See you in an hour, Lils," said Dakota. Lily waved goodbye and walked to Zonko's. She walked in when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry-" Lily started.  
  
"Oh no, it's m-" said the other person.  
  
"James?" Lily interrupted. He looked up.  
  
"Lily?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said.  
  
"Oh no, really. It's my fault," James replied.  
  
"So, well, bye," Lily said.  
  
"Bye," James replied. He sighed and left Zonko's. Lily started looking at the dungbombs, Filibuster's Fireworks, and FFSFs (see chapter 3, paragraph one). She remembered her first date with James. How much fun they both had, the smiles they shared. It all seemed in the past now. It was now five minutes until 7:00. Lily quickly bought Filibuster's Fireworks and left Zonko's. She walked to the Three Broomsticks. She saw Dakota sitting at a table. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Lily!" Dakota exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Dakota!" she said back.  
  
"Come! Sit down with me," he said as Lily walked over. She sat down as Madam Garland came over. She was a happy, rosy-cheeked woman.  
  
"Would you like anything, dears?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"I'll have a butterbeer and what would you like Lily?" Dakota said.  
  
"I'll have a butterbeer too," Lily replied.  
  
"Oh, it's a very chilly day. Some butterbeer will warm you right up," said Madam Garland.  
  
"I'm hoping so," replied Lily. Madam Garland walked away and Dakota asked politely,  
  
"Would you like my jacket?" Lily smiled at his sweet gesture and nodded her head. He got up out of his chair and put his jacket around her. Madam Garland came with the drinks and put them on the table.  
  
"You two make such a CUTE couple," said Madam Garland. They both blushed and smiled at each other.  
  
~*~  
  
James and the other Marauders were sitting two tables away from the "couple".  
  
"They disgust me," James said.  
  
"I thought you two broke up," said Remus.  
  
"We did," said James.  
  
"Sounds like someone's JEALOUS," Sirius teased.  
  
"I am not!" exclaimed James.  
  
"Sure, uh huh," said Peter. I'm not, hought James, not much.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ahh, how fluffy. Lol. Well, hope you liked the chapter!  
  
(BTW: Any dad of Oliver Wood is probably really hot! That didn't sound right. Lol) 


	7. Once And Again

Chapter Seven: Once and Again  
  
A/N: I will be using 2-3 Britney Spears (eww..lol) songs in this fan fic so beware. Oh, and I'll only be writing a few more chapters. I'm not going to write more than 20 but maybe 15 or less chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for this story).  
  
~*~  
  
Lily and Dakota were now at Hogwarts. Their date was almost over. They went into the Great Hall with all of the other students.  
  
"I had a great time tonight," said Lily.  
  
"Me too," replied Dakota, grinning.  
  
"Well, thanks for showing me a great time," said Lily.  
  
"No problem," he said. There was an awkward silence. It was soon broken. Dakota leaned in and gave her a big kiss. She smiled and hugged him. They stopped hugging and smiled at each other.  
  
"Let's go to the common room," Lily said.  
  
"OK," said Dakota. Lily walked back to Gryffindor Common Room with Dakota, a dreamy smile on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, how was the date?" Shawna asked curiously.  
  
"It was wonderful," said Lily, remembering the kiss.  
  
"Aww, did he give you a smoochie-woochie?" Kelly teased. Shawna and Lily laughed (NOT giggled).  
  
"Yeah, he did," Lily replied, a sly smile on her face.  
  
"WELL? How WAS it?" Kelly asked curiously.  
  
"GIVE US THE DIRT," Shawna said.  
  
"Well, he was an excellent kisser. But, I didn't feel any sparks," Lily said sadly.  
  
"You weren't thinking of JAMES, were you?" Kelly asked. Lily nodded her head.  
  
"I CAN'T stop!! He's just so cute, nice, smart, witty, charming, and per-"  
  
"Oh, STOP! If you're going to obsess about him FOREVER than just tell him you freakin' love him," Shawna exclaimed. Lily looked at her, with a slightly startled expression on her face.  
  
"Fine, I'm off!" exclaimed Lily. She left the dorm and the Gryffindor Common Room and immediately looked around for James. She looked down the halls when she heard some people kissing.  
  
"You're such a great kisser," said a female voice.  
  
"Oh, so are you, Melody," said a male voice. 'Wait, I recognize that voice' She looked around the corner and her jaw dropped. "Oh my GOD, it's JAMES' She watched from her corner and could feel tears trickling down her cheeks. She came out in looking view and asked quietly,  
  
"James, how COULD you?" James immediately stopped kissing Melody and turned around.  
  
"Lily?" asked James. Lily sobbed loudly and ran away quickly.  
  
"Wait! Lily!! I can explain everything!" he yelled after her.  
  
~*~  
  
"You know what, girls?" asked Lily.  
  
"What?" they asked in unison.  
  
"I'm getting over James, ONCE AND FOR ALL," she said proudly.  
  
"Good for you!" exclaimed Shawna.  
  
"And for us," Kelly muttered under her breath.  
  
"You know what?" Lily asked again.  
  
"What?" they asked in unison again.  
  
"I can't do this. I just love him too much," said Lily. She started crying again. 'I don't think he'll ever love me again though.'  
  
~*~  
  
I can't make you love me  
  
Using my life for the things I do  
  
Can't make you love me  
  
I'm just a girl  
  
With a crush on you  
  
~*~  
  
LILY'S THOUGHTS: I can't BELIEVE he made out with MELODY. He's SO handsome and smart. I'm not pretty or smart enough for him.  
  
JAMES'S THOUGHTS: She probably thinks I'm scum by now. I can't believe I made out with Melody. Lily's so pretty and nice. I don't deserve her.  
  
~*~  
  
Just the thought of being close to you  
  
It's incomparable  
  
Should be happy with the life I live  
  
And the things I do  
  
Seems like I have it all  
  
But I can't make you love me  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: What's with those damned Britney Spears songs? I wonder. Do you like the story so far? I only have EIGHT chapters and 8 reviews. I think I might change the rating to PG since I haven't sworn or done anything particularly bad yet. 


	8. Not Jealous

Chapter Eight: Not Jealous  
  
A/N: Yay! I got more reviews! I'm SO happy! Lol. Anyway, this is the eighth chapter and some interesting things happen. So, sit back and enjoy!  
  
~*~ FLASHBACK-3rd Year  
  
"I dare you to go kiss Lily on the lips, Prongs," said Padfoot.  
  
"What? Kiss HER?" asked Prongs.  
  
"You heard him," said Wormtail.  
  
"I really have to see this," said Moony. Prongs slowly walked over to Lily. He laid one square on her lips. She slapped him.  
  
"What the HELL do you think you're DOING?" she screamed. James shrugged and walked away.  
  
"Love hurts," he said as he touched the red handprint on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
"WAKE UP, JAMES!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"W-wha?" James asked sleepily. He got up and yawned.  
  
"Time for breakfast," Remus said.  
  
"Oh," he replied.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, he's a jackass," said Kelly.  
  
"No, he's king of the jackasses," Lily replied. They both laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm such a jackass," said James.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," replied Sirius. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"I still love her," said James.  
  
"Again, tell me something I DON'T know," Sirius said.  
  
"I think Kelly's hot," James said. Sirius' jaw dropped.  
  
"Just kidding, Padfoot," he said. Sirius looked shocked.  
  
"WHAT? You don't think my girl's hot?" Sirius asked furiously. James slowly backed away.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm going over to Dakota. Bye," said Lily. Shawna frowned as Lily walked away.  
  
"She's always hanging out with Dakota," said Kelly.  
  
"I guess she likes him A LOT," Shawna replied. Kelly nodded her head. They both frowned sadly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey 'Kota!" Lily exclaimed happily. Dakota turned around and smiled.  
  
"What's up, Lils?" he asked with a toothy grin on his face.  
  
"Nothing much," she replied. She gave him a kiss.  
  
"I really like you," Dakota said. Lily grinned.  
  
"I like you too," she replied. They started to make out.  
  
~*~  
  
"That's not appropriate," said James, watching Lily and Dakota kissing.  
  
"They're just making out in the Great Hall. Nothing I haven't done," Sirius replied thickly (he had just bitten into a Coconut Cream). James walked over to Melody and gave her a deep kiss. 'Her breath smells like fish.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Bull sh-" James started.  
  
"No, I'm serious. I want you to be my best man," Dakota said happily.  
  
"You and Lily? MARRIED?" James asked, bewildered.  
  
"Yep, 31st of July," Dakota replied proudly.  
  
"Oh, really," James said.  
  
"Yeah, at Hogwarts. We'll be having the reception in the Great Hall," he said.  
  
"Uh, sure," James said. James woke up, sweat dripping down his forehead. 'It was just a dream. I need to tell her I love her." 'TODAY.'  
  
~*~  
  
"We have Potions with old Talanesa next," said Kelly. The three girls sat on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Hopefully, Dakota'll be there," Lily said. Kelly rolled her eyes and Shawna shrugged.  
  
"Um, Lily?" asked Shawna.  
  
"Yeah Shawna?" asked Lily happily.  
  
"Uhh, Kelly and I think that you're spending a LITTLE too much time with Dakota," Shawna replied slowly.  
  
"What?" Lily asked confusingly.  
  
"You spend practically every day with him," Kelly said.  
  
"You talk about him day and night," Shawna said.  
  
"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" Lily yelled angrily. She walked out of the dormitory and loudly slammed the door. Kelly and Shawna stood, shocked and bewildered.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So, didja like the chapter? Please r/r!! 


	9. Just An Old Boyfriend

Chapter Nine: Just An Old Boyfriend  
  
  
  
A/N: It's Valentine's Day in case you were confused. (Oh, and sorry for not updating sooner!) Oh, and please go read my story called 'Dragon Breath and the Mudblood'! Pretty please.?  
  
*Random Fact: Saint Valentine was beheaded.*  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, I would be out of this dump living in a mansion. But I'm not. That's life.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's Valentine's Day!" Lily said happily. Then she remembered that she wasn't speaking to her former best friends. She got up and got dressed quickly. She put a little pink gloss on her lips and a heart barrette in her hair (How old is she? 5?). She quickly went down to the Great Hall. She saw little cupids flying around, carrying valentines. She stopped as a cute little cupid flew in front of her and gave her a pink valentine. She read:  
  
~*~  
  
My Dear Lily-  
  
Your green eyes glow like the moon  
  
They make me want to see you soon  
  
I love to see your friendly smile  
  
I think it makes life worthwhile  
  
So, remember, this will always be true  
  
Somebody, somewhere really loves you.  
  
-Your Secret Admirer  
  
~*~  
  
Lily blushed and smiled. She looked over to Dakota, fully expecting him to be smiling or something but he was sitting with Sam Thomas, talking about how much they both LOVED Quidditch. She walked over to him with a sly smile.  
  
"Hullo, 'Kota," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Lils," Dakota replied. She gave him a smile.  
  
"Thanks for the sweet valentine," Lily winked.  
  
"Ummm. . .you're welcome?" Dakota asked confusingly.  
  
"Um, so," she said.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"Bye then," she said. She walked away, confused.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder if she got my valentine," said James.  
  
"Probably," said Sirius.  
  
"Those cupids aren't slow," said Remus. James looked over at Lily and saw her clutching a pink valentine. James had written her a poem in that exact valentine. It was a rather sappy poem at that. What if she thought DAKOTA had sent it? She looked happy to him. Oh god, she did.  
  
~*~  
  
It was another boring Divination class. It was hot and sweaty as usual and Professor Futhillen wouldn't stop making crazy "predictions". Today, she had paired Snape and Lily together.  
  
"What do you see on your charts?" asked Professor Futhillen, a misty look on her face.  
  
"I see myself falling asleep," said Snape. Lily laughed. James and Dakota scowled.  
  
"I see myself married to-" started Lily. The thing, or rather person, that popped into her mind was James. Then, Dakota popped up next to him. Then, they started wrestling each other.  
  
"Um, Lily?" asked Severus. She snapped out of her day-dream.  
  
"Oh, um. I see myself marrying a donkey," said Lily, "We'll live in a Mustang."  
  
"What's a Mustang?" asked Snape.  
  
"It's a sort of Muggle vehicle," she replied.  
  
"Oh," said Severus.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Wow! What a short chapter! Grr. . .I got a flame. Oh well. I like criticism. It encourages me to write better. I'm thinking of writing a hr/d romance fan fic or a f/g fan fic. See y'all soon! Bye! 


	10. The Quidditch Match

Chapter 10: The Quidditch Match  
  
A/N: Well, When Your Eyes Say It is BACK (aren't you SO excited?)! It's been gone for over a month (sighs). I have tried to make the chapters longer and more detailed, starting with chapter ten. If you might remember, I said Dakota was the Gryffindor Seeker (in, er, chapter five, I believe). Well, now, he is Keeper/Captain, OK? Enjoy! (BTW, Dragon Breath and the Mudblood is doing pretty well. . .thank you very much. . .)  
  
Lorelei: Ah, I'm so glad you have reviewed my story! Yay! Lol. Well, anyway, I've added more detail! YAY!  
  
InstyleHPLover: Er, interesting reviews. . .  
  
HPGirl12: Aww, thanks. Lol.  
  
All other Reviewers: Y'all are so great for reviewing my story!  
  
Disclaimer: Ugh, do I really need to put the disclaimer up? I didn't think so. From now on, there will be no disclaimer (I know you all probably ignore it anyway).  
  
~*~  
  
Lily woke up to an early start the next morning. Lily's eyes were red and puffy. She had cried herself to sleep the night before. Ever since first year, Lily had had the biggest crush on James. She had been close to admitting it in 3rd and 4th year, but he had a girlfriend both times.  
  
Lily thought James had liked her too. He had constantly flirted with her and always made her smile. But, unlike Lily, James was the badboy (oh, and she isn't a boy. . .so, yeah) that every girl chased after. He was charming, smart (well, at Transfiguration, at least), and not to mention, hot as hell. Lily bit her lip, thinking about the situation she was in. What would happen if James never liked her again? If he did like her? Lily just didn't know.  
  
She remembered that a Quidditch match would be in the evening, after dinner. It would be Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Lily particularly enjoyed Quidditch matches, especially ever since she started dating Dakota, who was the Keeper and Captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
Lily walked out of the girls' dormitories and walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was completely deserted and silent, except for the occasional meow from Giselle, Shawna's fluffy white cat. She walked to Giselle and gently stroked her white fur. Lily looked out the window. The sun was partly out, but darkness entombed the Common Room.  
  
"Funny seeing you out here," said a voice. Lily turned around. It was James, his raven hair messy and his glasses disheveled.  
  
"Funny seeing you here too," Lily said simply, avoiding his chocolate brown eyes. James slowly walked over to her. "What do you want?" Lily's voice seemed hoarse every time she was near James.  
  
"Damn it, Lily. Can't you see?" James said, looking into Lily's emerald green eyes. Lily shook her head.  
  
"No, I can't, James! You are the most confusing person I KNOW! I bet you never knew I've always had the biggest crush on you. Ever since you defended me against Malfoy in first year, I've been crazy about you! But, no, you chased every girl, except for ME. I have regretted every day since the winter ba-" James put his finger to her lips. He held her chin with his fingers.  
  
"I lo-" he began, but he was interrupted by Sirius, coughing, almost hacking his brains out.  
  
"Hmm, looks like I interrupted something," said Sirius, smiling slightly, looking between them.  
  
"No, it was nothing," said Lily said hastily. "I have to go now, Sirius. . .James." Lily grabbed her book bag and quickly walked out of the Common Room, frowning.  
  
~*~  
  
"Today, we will be learning about the Mandrake Restorative Draught. It can be used to curse those who have been Petrified and people who have been cursed," said Professor Whiteraven (A/N: I copied this from a girl that I RPG with. I give all rights to her!), the Potions teacher.  
  
"Ooh, fun," Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, 'cause you know, I'll just get Petrified and I'll immediately whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught," Dakota replied, smiling slightly. Lily gave him a big grin.  
  
"Now class, I've cut you all Mandrake, or Mandragora (whatever you prefer) leaves. So, take the leaves and cut them into equal pieces," said Professor Whiteraven. Lily took her knife and started slicing her Mandrake leaves.  
  
"Um, Dakota?" said Lily, biting her lip.  
  
"Yeah, Lils?" said Dakota, looking into her eyes. Lily looked over at James and saw him staring at the two of them.  
  
"Er, d'you want to go out with me on Friday?" Lily asked, curiously. She glanced at James.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Dakota said, smiling. "Where?"  
  
"Hmm, how about a picnic by the lake? We can watching the Giant Squid," Lily said, smiling wildly. Lily looked over at James. He was glaring at them.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't BELIEVE her! I almost express my feelings AGAIN and she asks him out right in front of me!" James exclaimed furiously.  
  
"Tough luck. Maybe you're just not meant to be," said Sirius.  
  
"But we ARE. I can just feel it," James said, biting his lip.  
  
"There are plenty of other hot girls who would love to go out with you," Peter said, with a jealous voice.  
  
"You're all so naïve," said Remus, looking up from his book.  
  
"Er, what does naïve mean again?" Peter asked, very confused. They all rolled their eyes, except Peter, who was still very confused.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you all ready?" asked Madam Brenn, the Flying teacher/Quidditch referee. They all nodded anxiously.  
  
"OK, team. Let's go!" exclaimed Dakota.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Wood," James muttered. They all mounted their brooms and flew into the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"And in flies the Gryffindor Quidditch team! The three awesome Chasers are Molly Parker, Gwen March, and Kristi Hansen. The two superb Beaters are Sirius Black and Patrick Patil. The great Keeper and Quidditch captain, Dakota Wood. And, the excellent Seeker is James Potter!" exclaimed Robert Johnson. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor side while the Slytherin side was booing.  
  
"And, on the Slytherin team, Amber Brown, Brandon Kensington, and Samantha Blair are the Chasers, Jimmy Zabini and Lucius Malfoy are the beaters, John Flint is the captain and keeper and the Seeker is none other than Ben Knowings," Robert said blandly.  
  
"Show more enthusiasm," Professor McGonagall said, obviously not meaning it.  
  
"AND, the Quaffle is taken by March of Gryffindor!" exclaimed Johnson. "Oh, now Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Blair shoots the Quaffle into the Gryffindor hoops and-ah! Hansen of Gryffindor takes possession of the Quaffle! Hmm. . .oh yeah! Kristi! We have a date on Saturday, remem-"  
  
"JOHNSON! Get back with the commentary!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Well, anyway, GRYFFINDOR SCORES! 10-0 to Gryffindor!" There was an immediate outbreak of cheers from the Gryffindor side.  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
"Hey! Sirius! Come over here!" James whispered fiercely.  
  
"WHAT!? We're in a Quidditch match, you know! This isn't the time to be chatting!" Sirius replied back.  
  
"Give me your club for a second," James said hastily.  
  
"Why??" Sirius asked, very confused.  
  
"Ugh, just GIVE me it!" James replied back. Sirius handed James his club. A Bludger was coming right at James. He swung at it, making it pelt through the air, aiming for Dakota Wood. Wood noticed this but was too late to react. The Bludger immediately hit his stomach. . .  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Heh, heh, heh. Lol, well, anyway, I don't usually leave cliffhangers (I suppose this isn't quite one) but I thought I would. Anyway, please review ASAP! 


	11. I Hate You

Chapter 11: I Hate You  
  
A/N: Hmm . . . I guess I lost a lot of reviewers when I stopped the story. Please . . . come back . . . LOL. Well, anyway, maybe you can guess what'll happen in this chapter by looking at the title (Hate is SUCH a strong word). Well, anyway, enjoy!  
  
(Oh, and if you want to read a story about Harry as a Slytherin, check out: 'The Life of a Slytherin'.  
  
Lorelei: Oodles (lol) of thanks to you for reviewing my story! James IS a jackass, isn't he? Oh well.  
  
Destiny's Phoenix: If I recall, you reviewed a while ago saying my story was the worst you've ever read. Then why read it again? Btw, I always enjoy making people dumber. Loads of hugs to you!  
  
Jo: Aww, thanks. Short review but it was very nice!  
  
~*~  
  
Dakota was immediately knocked off his broom and fell loudly to the ground.  
  
"JAMES POTTER! Get down here right this MINUTE!!" yelled Professor McGonagall. James slowly flew to the ground, a solemn look on his face. "Fifty, no, ONE HUNDRED points from Gryffindor! And detention for three months, after classes, NO EXCUSES!" James had never seen Professor McGonagall so angry, even when he and Sirius let off five dungbombs in her classroom. The next person he saw was Lily, rushing over to Dakota and sobbing loudly.  
  
"W-why James?! How could you DO that to Dakota!!??" Lily screamed at him, resting Dakota's head on her lap.  
  
"L-lily, I-I didn't m-mean to," James stuttered, seeing the look on her face. It was a mixture of hate, madness, spite, and sadness.  
  
"DON'T lie to me, POTTER!" Lily screamed. Lily hadn't called James Potter nonjokingly since third year when he turned her skin blue and her hair green for a week. Tons of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs gathered around Dakota and the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Lily stroked Dakota'' head lovingly. Lily looked up at James.  
  
"I-I HATE YOU, JAMES POTTER!" Lily exclaimed, cradling Dakota. James was taken back. No one had ever hated him before, or said they hated him before, let alone the girl of his dreams. James felt his eyes becoming teary. He immediately wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He didn't know what to say. So, he got back onto his Silver Arrow and rode away . . .  
  
~*~  
  
"W-will he be all right?" Lily asked hopefully, tears streaming down her face,  
  
"Oh, don't worry, dear. He'll be better in a matter of days," Madam Rayna said soothingly. She patted Lily's back and quietly left the infirmary.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" Lily whispered, her head next to Dakota's. "To think I thought that James was all right. Then he had to go and hurt you Dakota. Oh, 'Kota, you don't know how much I love you."  
  
Lily planted a kiss of Dakota's cold lips. She squeezed his hand one last time and left the infirmary.  
  
James watches as Lily left.  
  
"And I love you."  
  
~*~  
  
Lily sat alone, basking in the darkness of the Gryffindor Common Room. Though it was 2:00 a.m., Lily just couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Dakota and his lovely brown hair, bright blue eyes, and perfect smile.  
  
Lily took out a piece of parchment, an eagle feather quill, and an inkwell. She walked over to a small table and started writing out a letter to Dakota (A/N: Heh, heh. I'm going to make you wait until later to read it.). Before she knew it, she fell asleep, resting peacefully.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily? Wake up!" Lily slowly opened her eyes and saw who it was.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Lily asked angrily. It was Shawna, standing with Kelly.  
  
"Kelly and I wanted to tell you how sorry we are about everything," Shawna said hopefully.  
  
"Oh, you guys, it's not your fault. I just overreacted," Lily said, smiling at the both of them.  
  
"I can't believe James did that to Dakota," said Kelly, clearing her throat.  
  
"Yeah, me either," Lily said sadly. Every time she thought about Dakota, a sharp pain went through her. "Um, let's go down to breakfast after I change." Lily quickly walked to the girls' dormitories and changed into a fresh pair of school robes. She must admit though, she felt great having her two best friends back. Lily looked into her mirror and bit her lip to stop her tears. At the side of the mirror, there was a photo of Dakota with his arms wrapped around Lily. They were both smiling and waving. She kissed her finger and put it to Dakota's face. The photo Dakota air-kissed her back.  
  
"Hey, Lils! You ready?" exclaimed Kelly. Lily quickly wiped away her tears and walked out. She nodded and they all walked out to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now, practice the charm on your partner," said Professor Bagdragon, the Charms teacher. Today, they were learning and practicing Coloring Charms. "But, remember, just color the hair and NOTHING else."  
  
"Uh, ready?" Lily said uncertainly to Chris Tonafer, her Charms partner. "Er, colurio grede!" In a matter of seconds, Chris' hair started turning a bright shade of green.  
  
"Um, got a mirror?" Chris asked. Lily nodded and searched her bag for her mirror. When she found it, she held it out to Chris. He smiled when he saw his reflection. Lily's mirror catcalled Chris.  
  
"Ooh, you look HOT, dahling!" said Lily's mirror. 'That's what you get when you buy one of those damn mirrors half-off.' Lily thought.  
  
"Hmm, I DO look hot, don't I?" Chris asked himself in a very serious voice.  
  
"Er, very peachy," Lily replied, raising an eyebrow. Now, Chris looked like he was thinking hard, which was a really rare thing for him to do.  
  
"Colurio blunay!" Chris said, pointing his want to Lily's head. She held out her mirror and watched her hair slowly turn blue.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Your hair totally clashes with your eyes, unlike Chris'!" Lily's mirror exclaimed. Lily muttered a silencing spell and put her mirror into her bag.  
  
"Well, I look so . . . blue," Lily said.  
  
"Well, that IS the idea," he said, grinning. Lily didn't say anything and just opened her Charms book. She started frowning as she thought about Dakota in the hospital wing, lonely and helpless.  
  
"You all right, Lily?" Chris said, slightly concerned.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm all right," Lily lied.  
  
"Hmm . . . well, that's good. Now I can focus fully on my awesomely perfect looks," Chris said with a chuckle.  
  
"Freak," Lily muttered under her breath.  
  
"You know, some people just underestimate my looks . . ." And on, he went. Lily nearly fell asleep, hearing Chris talking about his perfectly clean toenails. When the bell rang, Lily left the classroom, heading for the hospital wing. When she got there, she slowly walked in and saw someone in a chair, next to Dakota . . .  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Heh, evil cliffies! Well, anyway, click the little box in the left- hand corner and REVIEW! Pretty please with sugar-like-stuff on top? Sugar will rot your teeth! Umm . . . well, anyway, hope you like my story! 


End file.
